Mr and Mrs Holmes
by SoppySopster
Summary: Sherlock/OC. When Jane Caper meets Sherlock Holmes she realises that he and her are alike. They're both detectives and have an eye for deducing. What will happen when Sherlock meets female Sherlock?


This is my first fic soooo here we go!

It was a Wednesday morning and I was bored. Mornings are always boring, nothing to do. I got up from my sofa and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and flung out all the thumbs and eyes until I found some food. I got out a sweet corn and a leg of chicken. Yum. I was starving but I couldn't eat this. Then the doorbell went.

I abandoned my 'breakfast' and ran to the door and opened it. It was the police. 'Oh, hi Granger' 'Hi Jane, I have another case for you'

Inspector Granger laid down a file on the chestnut brown coffee table. 'Murder?' 'Yes, third one this week, we're desperate!' 'Ha! That's why you came to me isn't it?' Granger sighed then looked at me 'Yes'. I laughed at how pathetic they were. I flicked through the file. 'I'll meet you at the crime scene, give me the address'. He took out a piece of paper, scribbled the address down and handed it to me. 'Thank you!' When he had gone I jumped for joy! 'Yess! Finally! I've been cooped up in here for too long! A fine murder to sink my teeth into!' I grabbed my coat and scarf and headed outside to catch a taxi.

I arrived at the crime scene in about 25 minutes, it was an old church. 'Granger, weirdo's here.' I decided to ignore Kingston and proceed inside to meet Granger. 'Ah, Jane! This is Mr Jole' 'Please, call me Frank' He was a short man in his mid-40s with whitish hair and his face was streamed with dried tears 'Hello Frank I suppose you're quite upset, yes. Now where Is the body?' He just stared at me. 'Where. Is. The. Body. Your wife?' He snapped out of his daydream. 'Um here, over here' He led me to the body of a women lying on the ground at the foot of some steps that led to the alter. 'How did you know she was my wife?' I turned round and looked at him. 'There were traces of tears down your face, the police don't cry about the murders they deal with, you have a wedding ring on your finger and it looks quite old, i knew the victim was a women and you know why? Because i read the file.' I crouched down and took out my small compact magnifying glass. 'I'll tell you the results later, just give me a couple of minutes' I looked up at him and smiled. 'Now go and get a cup of tea to calm your nerves yeah?' He walked back towards the entrance without looking back. I turned back to my work and studied it.

In a few minutes Granger came over and got out a notepad and pen. 'Right,what have you got?' I was just about to start explaining when the church doors flung wide open and a tall slender man walked in with a smaller man beside him. The taller man was on the phone and I could hear sentences like: 'Why am I here?' and 'They already have a stupid police force.' I turned to Granger. 'Who are they?' 'I suppose one of them is the detective I hired and the other man must be his assistant' I stared at Granger. 'The detective you hired!? You have me! Why do you need another detective snooping around here?!' 'Calm down Jane! I just wanted a second opinion that's all.' 'Thats all?! I...' I was interrupted by Kingston who had brought them over. 'Here's the detective Granger.' 'Well done Kingston! You've made an obvious deduction!' 'Jane! Be quite! Thank you Kingston you may go back now' Kingston glared at me and made his way back to where he came from. The tall man was looking bored while the shorter man was intrigued. 'Right! I'll leave you to it then' With that Granger went to join Kingston.

I looked at the tall man and he looked at me. I was mesmerised by his eyes, they weren't just one colour but lots, like the end of the universe. 'Hello there, I'm Dr John Watson' I snapped out of it, it was the smaller one who was talking. He held out his hand and I shook it. 'Jane, Jane Caper, nice to meet you Dr Watson.' The tall man sighed and held out his hand, i shook it.'Sherlock Holmes'

He did not look happy to be here, even Kingston could deduce that and he's an idiot. Sherlock let go of my hand and pushed me out the way to crouch down by the body. He then searched through his pockets for something but couldn't find it. He looked up at John 'John, do you have my magnifying glass?' 'No, you always have it, I've never had it.' I took out mine and held it in front of Sherlock. 'Here, borrow mine' He looked up at me and gave me a little smile. 'Thanks' He took it and started examining the body nearly exactly the way I had when I did it. 'So, do you live locally?' I forgot John was there, I turned to look at him. 'Um, kind of, it took me 25 minutes to get here, what about you?' 'We're from London so about 2 hours' Sherlock got up and handed me my magnifying glass. 'Okay, I've got an idea.'

I called to Granger and he came over with his note pad and pen. Then Sherlock begun: 'There is a bump on the back of her head which means she was struck by a blunt instrument. Not enough to kill her so she was injected with poison on her temple. She also has oil on her hands which suggests she was preparing for a seromony when the killer struck. The instrument must of been the brass cross on the alter judging by the size and shape of the bump.' Sherlock put on some antiseptic gloves and picked up the brass cross. 'The killer was right handed, with big hands so it must of been a man.' Sherlock turned to Granger. 'I'll take this back to London to examine if you don't mind' He was already walking down the aisle back to the entrance before Granger could reply. 'Um, thank you, we'll be in touch' John went to Join Sherlock. Then without saying goodbye they left.

Granger looked at me in shock. 'Wow! Sherlock is exactly like you only ruder!' I pushed him in annoyance. 'I'm going to go now too I think, Sherlock basically gave the deduction I was going to so there's no need for me to be here. Goodbye!'

* * *

Hope you like it. There might be more to come :)


End file.
